The Hawk and the Duck
by Vampchick13
Summary: He was a Hawk. She was a Duck. Enemies from the beggining, or they were supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1

Last Summer, he moved in next door. She didn't know who he was but he was cute.

She was 13 so she was just starting to get into boys. Her parents wanted to be nice so they invited his family to dinner.

"Kristy, will you get the door please?" her mother asked. She went to the door to let them in. however, when she opened the door he was standing there with flowers.

He was so cute, she couldn't move. "Hi I'm…"

"Adam go inside your letting bugs in" his father said.

"Adam" the boy finished.

"I'm Adam Banks" he blushed. She moved aside so he could come in.

"Hi Adam, I'm Kristy" she stumbled out. Then they stood there looking at each other.

That's how they met one year ago.

Now they're dating but no one knows. They were on different hockey teams and their friends don't like each other.

Her parents know that Kristy was with Adam and so did his mom, but not his dad, not yet.

There was a clicking sound at Adam's window that night, like every other night. He knew when he opened the window he would see his girlfriend.

"Hey you ready to go out?" she asked. He grinned and held up his ice skates.

Kristy's mom's best friend owned the ice rink and she let them skate after hours.

After they put their skates on, Adam took her hand and swung her around in a circle on the ice.

"Adam!" she giggled as he spun her faster.

"Adam, don't. Stop" she laughed some more, then he stopped. Kristy fell flat on her butt and laughed.

Adam pulled her up and held her until she got her legs back.

"Catch me" she said right before she took off. She knew he couldn't catch her, she was faster.

Still he cheated so he caught her.

"Your beautiful" he whispered.

"Adam, hockey starts tomorrow. What are we going to do?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something, we always do" he said. "

We better go. We've been here over an hour" she said.

When they got back to their houses he kissed her long on the lips.

"I love you, ok? Don't forget it" he told her then he climbed back into his window.

She fell asleep feeling his lips on hers. The next morning, she woke up she was late for hockey practice.

"Great I'm late and I get to go listen to my friends diss my boyfriend" Kristy sighed.

She grabbed her skates and her stick and headed out. When she got to the rink, they were already playing.

"She's our best player" Connie said to some guy.

"Hey Connie, thanks for the compliment" Kristy said.

"Kristy, this is our new coach, Gordon Bombay" Connie told her.

Kristy already didn't like him. He looked like he didn't want to be there.

Then he got into the limo and closed the door. When everyone started to climb around on top of the limp, she just walked away. She walked all the way back home.

"Some practice" she said to herself. Kristy went upstairs and laid on her bed and just stared at the ceiling.

Then there was a tap at her window she didn't even have to get up, Adam just walked right in.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he sat on her bed.

"Yeah we got a new coach. He's a jerk, he didn't even want to be there" she said sitting up.

"Well I'm sure things will get better. Here I got something for you" he said. He pulled out a box and gave it to her. When she opened it there was a necklace with half a heart on the chain.

On it was his name. He pulled out his half and showed her that it had her name on it.

"Thanks Adam I love it." He blushed and smiled.

"I have to go. We have a game tomorrow" he said.

"Adam, we have a game tomorrow too." Then they realized that they were playing each other.

"Nothing will happen to you I promise. I won't let them hurt you" he said.

"Like wise. You should go now and rest, I'll see you tomorrow" Kristy said.

Then he climbed back out her window.

She tucked her necklace into her shirt and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she woke up and went to school.

"Hey Kristy" the brown haired boy ran up to her.

"Hey Charlie" Kristy said.

"Are you excited for the game tonight?" he asked.

"Sorta but were playing the Hawks" she said.

"Don't worry it will be fun. Besides you're the best player we have" Charlie said throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Charlie. But you're getting pretty good too." Then she walked to class with her best friend. Kristy never paid attention in class.

All she could think about was the ice under her skates. The puck against her stick, and hearing the thump when it hit the net. All day she would think of hockey.

Finally the last bell rang. She ran out of the class room and ran all the way across town to the prep school.

She tore out a piece of notebook paper and wrote 'I love you and miss you. This game will be brutal, but at least I get to see you. I love you, bye' She folded it into a paper airplane and threw it into Adam's class room.

He saw the paper airplane fly through the window and knew it was for him. He snatched it out of the air before the teacher saw it. He stuffed it into his back pocket and waited for the bell.

Once he was back in his own room he pulled out the note and smiled. "I love you too" he whispered.

He just wished that their friends would get along cause he missed him girlfriend. The game was only mere hours away and Kristy tucked her necklace into her jersey and started to work her hair into a tight ponytail.

Then she walked downstairs and opened the door to see Charlie right about to knock.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Easy. You're always on time" she laughed. They walked back out to him mom's car and climbed in. When they got to the rink, they went straight to the bench and waited for the game.

Once their team tried warming up, the game began.

"Number 9 is mine. No one else touches him" Kristy said with a wicked grin.

"Go, go, go" the couch said as he shooed her off the bench. Number 7 started to rush her and she bent down and when he hit her shoulder, she flipped him over and stole the puck.

When she took the shot the goalie stopped it. Then she got the puck from Charlie and got hit from behind and heard "Stay down or they'll hurt you, I'm sorry" it was Adam's voice.

Kristy fell to the ice and stayed there for a few seconds. When she got up, she saw that the Hawks scored. Then, things happened in slow motion for the rest of the night.

Adam knocked off Jesse's helmet. Also, he shoved Charlie up into the glass and he got applauded for it. She knew it was just an act but it still looked bad.

The rest of the game was horrible, the Hawks kept scoring and her friends were getting hurt. When it was over, Kristy left immediately, she didn't care what the coach had to say.

She just had to get out of there.

Adam felt horrible for hitting Kristy but he had to warn her the otherwise McGill was going to do far worse to her.

"Nice job son" his dad said. "You took out their best player. She shouldn't even be allowed on the ice."

"Dad, can we not talk about the game? Please?" Adam said. _How can he talk about her like that?_ Adam thought.

He got home just in time to see her brown haired friend give her a hug and drive away. He watched her walk inside.

She looked sad and defeated, she wouldn't even look at him. After a few days, Kristy started to like this new coach.

He started to actually train them, and he was good. He had her train a new member named Fulton Reed, he couldn't skate but he had one hell of a slap shot.

Then they started winning, and they got new gear and new uniforms.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since Kristy saw Adam. So once school was over, she ran over to his school and wrote one word on a piece of paper, and threw it into his class room.

He caught it and read it 'Run' was all it said. He didn't understand what it meant, then all of a sudden the fire alarm started blaring.

Once outside, he ran around the corner and ran right into Kristy. "Run?"

"I haven't seen my boyfriend for over a week and the last time I did, he slammed me into a wall. You need a break" she said taking his hand.

He smiled and ran with her. They ran all the way to the park. There they sat on the swings and talked.

"What if we get caught?" he asked.

"I never get caught. You worry to much, rich boy. Me, I'm more free" she said.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too" she replied.

"I'm sorry I hit you during the game" he said and turned away.

She made him look at her and she smiled.

"It's ok. I know that you had to do it." Then they just stayed there and he pushed her on the swings.

"We should go. School just ended and out parents will kill us if they knew" Kristy laughed. Adam nodded and he followed her back home.

The next day, everything would change, for her and for him. In the morning, the phone rang and she picked it up hearing Charlie say that they didn't have practice until tomorrow.

So she went back to bed. At the rink, the Hawks were warming up when Adam saw Kristy's coach walk in. then he was called over to the bench by his coach and his dad came down.

He saw a map of the district boundaries for hockey, but he was confused.

"Are you this boys father?" asked some guy in a suit. His dad nodded.

"Well your son is playing for the wrong team. According to this, Adam Banks should be playing for district 5 team" "What?" Adam said.

"I'll expect to see him at our next practice. We'll have a uniform waiting for him" Kristy's coach said.

"No way" Adam cried out.

"My son would rather not play then play for your team" his father said.

_Wait. No I wouldn't. I want to play_ Adam thought.

So the rest of the game Adam had to sit on the bench. When he got home, he looked up into Kristy's window but she wasn't there.

The next morning, Kristy woke up ad headed to her game.

_It's the weekend and I love the new coach_ Kristy thought. When she walked into the locker room, Gordon, came out and told them to pay attention.

"We're getting a new player, Adam Banks."

"What!" Everyone burst out.

"He's a Hawk" Peter said.

"He's a good player" Gordon said.

"So now you don't think we're good enough?" Jesse said.

"No he thinks we're losers, we don't deserve to live. I saw that picture of you, you were a Hawk weren't you? I guess you guys stick together till the end, I don't need you stupid equipment" Peter said and walked away.

"Peter get back get here. I'm talking to you, son !" Gordon said. Then everyone else got up and left too. They had to forfeit the game.

The next day at school, the rest of the team started picking on Charlie because he stuck aground for the game. It was fine until they brought up his mom.

Then he jumped up and shoved Karp. Then the whole team got into the fight. When the principal walked in she asked what they had to say for themselves.

The whole team started to quack at her. They all got detention. They had to write 'I will not quack at the principal' 100 times. Kristy was on 63 when their coach walked in.

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"I want to talk to you guys" he said.

"People" Tammy corrected him. After a quick pep talk the team was back together.

"You actually quacked at the principal? Are we Ducks or what?"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled. The next day, Kristy walked into the locked room and got ready for her next game. After everyone was ready, the door opened and Adam walked in.

She smiled but quickly hid it.

"Didn't know if you'd show" Gordon said.

"Yeah whatever. I just want to play hockey" Adam said.

"On behave of the Ducks I'd like to say wel…" Charlie said, but was cut off by Jesse.

"Putting on a Ducks jersey doesn't mean you're a real Duck" Jesse said as he pushed past Adam. Everyone else pushed past his too and made him take a step back.

When everyone else was gone, Kristy stepped out from behind her locker and looked at him.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi."

"Um you should get ready. The games gonna start soon" she said and kissed him on the cheek and left. On the ice, Adam proved just how good he was, he made goals and stole the puck.

When Kristy was going down the ice, she saw one of the defenders coming at her. Adam rushed the guy and took him out before he hit Kristy.

He stayed behind her the whole way to make sure one hit her. He hoped no one noticed but Jesse and Charlie did, and so did the coach.

When she scored, everyone hugged her but she only hugged Adam. Adam and Kristy quickly became the two stars of the team. They were always on the ice together and they watched each others backs.

Then the night before the playoffs against the Hawks they had free rink time. They all just had fun. Adam and Kristy skated hand in hand.

Soon they were surrounded by the team and Jesse asked "Are you serious? Are you dating him Kristy?"

Kristy didn't say anything instead she pulled Adam to her and kissed him.

"There's you answer" she finally said. Then they all went home to rest. Adam held Kristy's hand the whole way.

"I love you" Adam said and kissed her goodnight.

That night Kristy had sweet dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the game started with the National Anthem. His two ex-friends were glaring at him and Jesse hit him in the back.

Kristy glared at Jesse. That's when the pieces fell into place for his ex-friends.

Adam always said he would take her out but her never really did, he would get paper airplanes and never show them, and he always went missing after practice.

They were together. They grinned at Kristy and Adam knew they knew about them and he took Kristy's hand.

Once the song was over, both teams went to their benches. Then the game began.

"Hey Banks, don't forget which side you're on" Jesse said.

"Ignore him, just play" Kristy said.

"He's a Duck Jesse let him play like one" the coach said.

Adam got the puck after the face off and was immediately knocked down by McGill.

The Ducks were headed to the Hawks goal and Banks had the puck. He passed it to Charlie who warned him about his friends who were about to hit him.

Even though Adam didn't have the puck, they hit him hard. Kristy rushed number 7 and hit him even harder than he hit Adam.

_Nobody hurts my boyfriend and gets away with it_ she thought.

The Hawks had two points on the Ducks. Kristy tried to stop them from hitting Adam again, but they hit him and flipped Kristy over his shoulder and onto the ice.

She laid there for a few seconds, dazed. Then Adam was standing over her and helping her up.

She just nodded to him and he nodded back. They flew down the ice and they both hit McGill. As Adam was flying down the ice McGill was right on his tail.

Right when he shot the puck he was hit hard from behind. The puck went in but Adam wasn't getting up.

Kristy was on her knees and by his side in no time.

When Larson skated up she screamed at him "Get away!"

The ref called for paramedics.

"Coach!" Kristy choked out through tears. Adam still wasn't waking up.

Once they got him on a gurney he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Did it go in?"

"Yeah man it did" Jesse said.

"Hey Jesse do me a favor, kick some Hawk butt and protect her" Adam said.

"Alright, cake eater" Jesse said. Then Adam's dad came and took his son's hand.

"We'd like to take some X-rays but we can't get the ambulance out yet, there are too many cars" one of the paramedics said.

Then they took him away. Once McGill was out of the penalty box Kristy took off her glove and punched him in the nose.

"I have to go coach" she said as she raced by to follow Adam.

Just as the ambulance was about to close its doors she jumped in skates and all.

"What the…" His dad started.

"No let her come" Adam whispered and took her hand. When they got to the hospital they took him to have X-rays and his dad went to call his mother.

When Adam came back to his room he smiled when he saw Kristy. She smiled back and pointed to the TV screen, it had the game on.

"Are you ok?" she asked him when she sat next to him on the bed. He put his arm around her and winced slightly.

"Yeah just a huge bruise and a slight concussion" he said. Then he saw the blood on her hand.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh um I punched McGill and broke his nose" she laughed.

She fell asleep quickly while he watched the game, still holding her.

His dad walked in with his mom and Adam told them to be quiet. His dad was mad but his mom was happy for him.

The Ducks won the game and Adam almost cheered until he saw the face of the angel in his arms peacefully asleep.

Once he was released for the hospital he went to go see his coach leave to tryout in the minors. Everyone gave Gordon advice but he gave some to Adam.

"Don't let anything happen to her"

"Believe me coach. I won't" he replied.

Then when the coach kissed Charlie's mom Adam kissed Kristy.

"I love you" he whispered.

"And I love you" she said back.

The bus driver opened the door and Gordon yelled out.

"Ducks no matter what happens I'll see you next season, we got a title to defend."

Then the bus drove off and everyone waved goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**4 Years Later, age 17**

Kristy lays on Adam's bed and laughed as he tried to find his cell phone. She ran her fingers through her hair and he quit looking for his phone and looked at her. In the last few years she really grew into her body and he noticed her a lot more now.

She grinned and rolled onto her side, she knew that he noticed her more and she liked it.

He blinked a few times and shook his head then went back to finding his phone.

"Adam you always lose things" she laughed. Then he held up his cell phone with a look of triumph on his face.

"Come on lets go outside, grab your skates" Kristy said. They both went outside and put on their rollerblades.

Kristy watched as Adam scored against a fake goalie. Then they heard a duck call and then Jesse.

"Hey cake eaters, you wanna play some real hockey?"

" Yeah" Kristy and Adam both said. They followed the Ducks and learned that they were going to be on the Olympic hockey team.

"It s an international competition. It s up against the world" Adam said.

"Hey, man, bring them on. We re ready" Goldberg said. Now they were skating through the park. Just as Kristy was about to say something Fulton came out from behind the boats dragging McGill and two other Hawk team members.

He quickly tied them to the tree in only their boxers. Fulton held up their clothes.

"That'll teach them to mess with the Ducks yeah!" All the Ducks cheered with him. Once Fulton got his skates on, they went to meet their coach.

They all cheered for him when they were close enough.

"Coach, coach, coach" they all cheered.

"Hey Ducks I really missed you guys. Are you ready to fly?" Gorgon asked.

"Yeah!" they yelled. Then a limo pulled up and a guy poked his head out the top.

"Hey guys I'm Don Tibbles with Hendrix's hockey want a card?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" they agreed. Gordon got in the limo to talk to this guy.

Adam took Kristy's hand and smiled. After they talked, the Ducks headed home and were told to meet in full gear at the rink around noon.

"Hey do you know how awesome and fun this will be?" Kristy said to Adam when they got back to their houses.

"It will be interesting" Adam said as he walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Kristy woke up to an arm sliding around her waist.

"Good morning" Adam said in her ear.

"Does it have to be morning?" she asked snuggling into him.

"I'm afraid so. It's already after 10a.m." he said. Kristy groaned and began to climb out of bed.

Adam pulled her back down into his arms. "Morning can wait five more minutes" he said kissing her softly.

She smiled and looked at her open window. "I take it you didn't come in through the front door" she said.

He turned to look at the window and grinned. After a few more minutes, she got out of bed and got dressed in her bathroom.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep. Lets go" she said, nodding. She took the stairs and Adam went back out the window.

They ran into Charlie on their way to the ice rink. "Hey Charlie Kristy" said.

"Hey, you two. How was your night?"

"Well it was ok, but the morning was so much better" Kristy said smiling at Adam.

Charlie knew what Adam saw in her because she let everyone see it in her smile, no matter how she acts or dresses she's pure, innocent, and so full of life. Charlie wasn't a jerk. He would never like Kristy more than as a friend. He was too good of a friend.

"Come on guys or we'll be late" Charlie said. They followed Charlie all the way to the rink. Everyone follows Charlie no matter what.

"So tell me about my new kids" Gordon said.

"That's Luis Mendoza from our Miami club. He's a real speedster, incredible skater. I clocked him at 1.9 seconds blue line to blue line." Connie and Averman were talking about this new guy when Guy hit Averman in the gut and he fell.

"He has one minor problem" Don continued right before Luis hit a wall. "Has a little trouble stopping."

His other team mates went to help him up. The next up was a cowboy on skates and everyone laughed. Kristy watched in interest.

"That's Dwayne Robertson, from Austin. He's the best puck handler I've ever seen" Don said.

"You mean for his age?" Coach said.

Don smiled "No I don't."

" Wow" Kristy said, Adam just growled.

"There's Julie, The Cat Gaffney. She won the state championship for Maine three years in a row."

They had a few Ducks try to score against her but they couldn't.

"Isn't that, that kid from the Olympics the figure skater?" Gordon asked.

"Yep. Ken Wu what can I say? I convinced him hockey had more of a future for him. Put a stick in his hands and no ones been able to touch him."

Next guy was a beast. "That guys a teenager?" Gordon asked.

"Um.. Yea hormones" Don explained.

"He's a goon" Gordon said back.

"They're called enforcers Gorgon and when you play Iceland you're going to need him" Don said.

Then a fight broke out. Adam when after the cowboy, soon no one could hear anything but the fighting.

"Everybody freeze!" Gorgon yelled "Now we didn't come here to fight. We came here to play hockey. You're team USA you gotta..." he was cut off by Don.

" You gotta raise yourselves up guys, you gotta..." Don said. "Hey you don't need me here. I got an appointment with Ms. McKay" Don said.

Gordon held out his hand "Don, you'll get it back at the end of the school term."

Don slowly handed over his whistle.

"Alright Ducks lets show them what you got lets skirmish" Gordon said.


	7. Chapter 7

So the game began, prove who's better. Adam got flipped by Dean but then Dean was knocked down by Kristy.

No one touches Adam without paying for it. When he got up, he tried to go after Kristy but was stopped by Fulton.

Adam actually got a shot in the goal. Fulton got the puck next.

"Everybody look out it's Fulton"

"Look out for his shot." Adam grabbed Kristy's hand and pulled her out of the way.

Fulton hit the puck and it clipped the goal bar; then the ceiling; then Don Tibbles. They all gathered around him waiting for him to wake up.

When he did, he asked for a cheeseburger and fries and a chocolate shake. The woman with him introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Michelle McKay, the team's tutor" she said.

"Hi. I'm Coach Bombay, their coach."

"Who said we need a tutor?" Adam asked.

"I don't need no school" Dean said back. It turned out that if they didn't go to school, they couldn't play hockey. Finally they got to go home.

Adam walked her to her door. "Do I get to come in today?" Adam asked playfully.

"Not today. I'm sore. I just want to take a hot bath and go to bed" Kristy said.

Adam smiled more "I'd like to join you in your bath." She rolled her eyes, smiled, then kissed him and walked inside and closed the door.

Adam smiled to himself and walked around her house to her window.

Kristy slid into the hot water and sighed.

"Mmm so good" she murmured. When she got out she wrapped herself in a black silk robe and walked into her room, laid down and slid under the covers.

"Mmm you're warm" Adam said ah his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled, she knew he'd come in her window so she left it unlocked.

She snuggled back into him, he tightened his arms around her. She allowed his hand inside her robe but he only rested it on her stomach.

"You're soft too" Adam whispered in her ear. Soon they were both asleep. She was pressed tight against his chest. Morning as always came too early.

Adam woke up and was looking into the face of his angel.

"You're staring again" Kristy smiled without opening her eyes.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful" Adam said. She opened her bright blue eyes and smiled at him.

"We have practice again today don't we?" Kristy asked. Adam nodded but he wrapped his arms around her more.

"Not until noon. We have a few hours." She smiled and snuggled more into him. His hand was still inside her robe but hadn't moved an inch since they fell asleep.

When she moved closer to him her skin was so soft under his fingers. His breath caught for just a second, she smiled.

She kissed him and his hand moved to her hip, pushing her robe open a little more. They kissed for awhile until it got to the point they were close to losing their control.

He pulled back and smiled. "That was… wow" Adam said and she smiled.

"Yes it was. Your hand is very warm" Kristy said. He blushed and pulled his hand out of her robe and rewrapped it around her waist.

"I love you" Adam said smiling.

"I love you too" she said back.

They stayed in each others arms as long as they could then they had to go to practice. Adam left through her window she went downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got to the rink they were all tied together and told to skate. The first time they tried, they fell down.

"Everyone goes their own way, everyone falls down. Now get up and try it again" Gordon said.

"All of you move to your right" Dean said.

"Who made you boss? Everyone to the left" Fulton said, then they all fell down again.

"I'm not untying you till you can move as one" Gordon said.

After awhile they finally got it and moved as one.

"You guys are starting to look like hockey players I'm proud of you team. But hockey should also be fun. Rancher Dwayne round me up some stray cattle there" Gordon said handing Dwayne the rope.

"My pleasure Dwayne" said, and the fun began.

Adam and Kristy never got caught by Dwayne. Then there was some ice dancing which was interesting to say the least.

The whole team had a meeting with their sponsor next. Don showed them a huge Wheaties box. They were on it.

"Oh that's cool" the whole team said.

"Hey ya'll that's us" Dwayne said.

"Duh we know" Fulton said in a mocking tone.

"Today it s cereal boxes tomorrow is lunch boxes, action figures the sky is the limit" Don said.

"Just so everyone knows who you are, try on one of these. Brought to you by those wonderful people at Hendrix for all your hockey needs" Don continued showing them jerseys.

Charlie was less than impressed. Adam tossed Kristy her jersey, number 98 to his 99. The next day they had class with Ms. McKay.

They were learning about ancient Greece. They learned back then athletes competed for pride alone. Then Fulton asked if America always dominated.

"No America wasn't around back then back then. America is still young, a teenager like you" Ms. McKay said.

"Like us?" Jesse asked.

"You bet. A little awkward at times but always right there on the verge of greatness."

Kristy and Adam held each others hand. However, Adam made sure they didn't sit to close to Dwayne. The others were getting along really well with the other team members, so was he just not the cowboy.

Adam didn't like the way Dwayne looked at Kristy, and even though he wouldn't admit it, Adam was jealous. Kristy was oblivious to the way Dwayne looked at her, she was just trying to be his friend.

After class they went back to the dorms to rest up for the game they had that night. Lucky for Kristy, Connie and Julie had to room together and Kristy got the dorm with a full bed not a twin.

Adam got roomed with Charlie so he knew when he snuck out the window to go to Kristy's room Charlie wouldn't tell. Just as Kristy got into bed there was a tap at her window, she smiled when she heard it open.

"Hey you" she said smiling at him. Adam walked over to her bed and laid down next to her. They just laid there for a few minutes just looking into each others eyes then he pulled her close and she fell asleep with her head on his chest.

He soon fell asleep too his arms around her holding her. They only got two hours of sleep before the alarm went off. Slowly Kristy tried to pull herself out from under his arms but Adam held on tighter.

"Adam you have to let go" she laughed.

"Never" he said keeping his arms around her.

"If you don't we'll be late for the game" Kristy said pushing herself up off his chest.

Her hair fell forward and framed her face. Adam smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear and left his hand on the back of her neck.

Kristy smiled down at him and her eyes lit up with happiness.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" Adam said back, then he pulled her down to him and kissed her.

After a few long minutes of kissing Kristy slowly pulled back.

"Game" she whispered close to his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning this chapter things start to get a bit heated but nothing to much. Let me know what you think.

The game was against Trinidad Tavago. So far the score was 6-0. Adam smiled at Kristy, hockey was as easy as breathing to them.

Next Fulton and Portman took the ice and took out anyone in their way.

Adam turned to look at the stands and Charlie leaned over and jokingly said. "Hey you got a girl in the stands? Just kidding Kristy."

"No man scouts look at them" Adam said pointing them out.

"Don't worry bout scouts Adam just play your best" Charlie told him.

Then Adam and Kristy got out on the ice. Kristy knew Adam was trying to impress the scouts. His head wasn't 100% in the game and he lost the puck and the game though.

"That wasn't a game a game that was a statement" Coach said.

Later they all had to go to a press conference with all the reports. Adam had his arm around Kristy's shoulders. When asked how they felt about competing on an international level they all said they loved it.

Kristy snuggled against Adam and smiled. As the cameras flashed she knew her and Adam's relationship was going to be international now. They listened to a reporter ask about team Iceland.

Gordan said that they were team USA ad they were going all the way.

"Team USA is going down that's where there going" someone said. They all looked over and saw the biggest hockey players they ever saw. The Iceland team was huge.

They all walked off the stage feeling a little less happy now that they saw there competition.

That night in the dorms things were wild. A few boys pulled a prank on Dwayne. Portman and Fulton were rocking out. The moment Adam climbed into Kristy's room her eyes lit with fire.

After games they were always pumped up. Adam rushed her and had her against the door in two seconds flat and in three his lips were on hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back feverishly. His hands ran over her tummy then up to her rib cage. Still they kept kissing barely breaking apart.

Soon she was on her back on the bed his hands splayed on her ribs, her fingers traveled into his hair as she kissed him more, he pulled back and smiled down at her as she rubbed the base of his neck smiling back.

"I love you" he whispered.

"And I you" she said.

Then he was kissing her again. His hands never went higher than her rib cage but hers slowly went down his back as they kissed. She rubbed his back lightly digging her nails in as the kiss got hotter.

"Adam" Kristy half moaned his name. He kissed down her jaw to her neck.

"God I love you" Adam said.

"I love you too" Kristy smiled.

They kissed some more but that's the farthest it went.

Soon the fire was out of their system and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day they had a game against Italy. The game was hardly a challenge, team USA was dominating Italy.

Near the end of the game the score was 6-0 USA. So far the team was unbeatable.

Kristy looked over at Adam to see him laughing and grinning like an idiot as he watched his team score. He looked at her and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Kristy asked.

"Just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he said. Kristy looked behind her back then back at Adam.

"Who?" she asked smiling. Adam laughed.

"You" he replied. She smiled more and he swore she just glowed.

By the time they looked back at the game it was over and they had won 11-0. They felt unstoppable.

That night in the dorms the team had a little celebration party. There was music, dancing, simple foods, and drinks. Adam and Kristy were snuggled up on a chair talking to Charlie.

"Dude we're unstoppable, unbeatable we got this in the bag" Adam said smiling with his arm around Kristy's hip.

"I don't know. I mean yeah we took Italy but I'm more worried about Iceland" Charlie said.

Kristy smiled and looked at Adam then Charlie "Hush hush don't bring down the party. But yeah Iceland will be hard but try to be optimistic okay Charlie"

"Sorry Kristy I don't have some hot arm candy to help bring my mood up all the time" Charlie joked.

"No no she's my arm candy" Adam said then laughed when Kristy lightly hit him in the chest.

"I could wipe the ice with you golden boy" Kristy said then she leaned down and kissed him.

"And that's my cue to leave" Charlie said with a laugh as he got up and left. Kristy laughed a little.

"I think we made him uncomfortable love." Adam just smiled up at her. Kristy settled on his lap with her head against his shoulder.

Slowly her eyes started to drift closed.

"Okay time for you to go to bed" Adam said lifting her up in his arms. She didn't argue just let out a whine in protest.

"As long as you stay with me" Kristy mumbled as he tucked her into her bed.

"Okay" Adam replied kissing her forehead and crawled into bed with her.

She rolled over and curled up against him with her head on his chest soon they were both asleep.

Adam woke up once during the night and he looked down at the angel in his arms.

He had no idea how him a spoiled rich boy got the girl of his dreams.

However, he knew Kristy never saw him that way and never had.

As he fell back asleep he again wondered how he had ever gotten so lucky.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Kristy woke up with a smile on her face.

"What has that beautiful smile on that beautiful face?" Adam asked with a chuckle.

"We finally have some down time no game right yet no practice no school" Kristy said snuggling into him.

"Does that mean we actually get to stay here and cuddle like this?" he asked holding her tight.

"Mmm yes it does."

"Wow I can't remember the last time we got to do this" Adam said with teasing awe in his voice.

"I know it's always game or practice which I love but I love alone time with you too" Kristy said happily. Adam smiled and moved his arm down her back and she winced.

"You okay?" he asked quickly.

"Yea just sore and tight. Didn't I say game or practice?" Kristy laughed. Adam wasn't falling for it he rolled her over even as she whined and pulled her shirt up until it stopped at her shoulders.

Then he started to rub her shoulders with just enough pressure to work the muscles.

"Ooo that feels nice" Kristy said with a little purr in her throat. Adam smiled as he rubbed her shoulders, neck, and shoulder blades. All the while Kristy moaned her happiness.

"This feels sooo good.. Don't even think about not getting your turn" Kristy said laughing. Adam smiled to himself he didn't much care if he got a turn he loved touching her, her skin was so warm and smooth under his hands.

The more he thought about it the more he realized he loved her hands on him too. Those thoughts quickly brought his down fall… or hard on.

"I.. um..cold shower" Adam said suddenly as he got up and ran for the bathroom before she could see. Kristy let out a sigh of relief because when his hands stopped massaging and became more a caress she was lost.

Her control almost shattered but luckily he went to shower. When he came out she went to take one herself. After that the two of them lay in bed and cuddled soon falling asleep for an after noon nap.

Adam woke up this time to find Kristy simply rubbing his chest her eyes still closed though she wasn't asleep.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she asked still rubbing his chest with her eyes closed. Adam put his hand under her chin and waited till she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"About as much as I love you and I truly love you Kristy." Slowly she leaned up and kissed him. It was a nice slow lazy kiss but as soon as it got hot she pulled back. "I bet the others will be back by now we should go out there" she said almost sadly.

He pouted as she started to get dressed.

"Adam" she teased.

"Yeah yeah I know I just love being in bed with you" he said as he got up and started to also get dressed for the day to come.


	12. Chapter 12

When they walked out of Kristy's room there were wolf whistles and cheers Kristy blushed, Adam did to but he spoke up.

"Okay okay cut it out" he said smiling but in a serious voice.

"Looks like you two made the front page" Jesse said holding up a magazine. On it were pictures of Adam and Kristy kissing and holding hands.

The title said 'Kristy Markus and Adam Banks hot and heavy on and off the ice.'

"Oh my god they were following us?!" Kristy couldn't tell if she was more freaked out or upset.

"At least they're good pictures" Charlie said in comfort.

Kristy glared at him "They're stalker pictures."

Adam suddenly paled and asked "Do you think that is out in Minnesota?" Before anyone answered Adam's phone went off. Caller I.D. said it was his dad.

"I guess it has" Adam said going back into Kristy's room to answer the phone.

"Hello" Adam said as he answered.

"Son what is going on there? I have to see it on a magazine?" his father asked sounding mad.

"Nothing is going on dad I was out seeing the sights with my girlfriend and that's all" Adam explained.

"Your mother wants to know if you two are being safe?" his dad asked.

"Dad! It's not even like that" Adam said "yeah we want to BUT we know better, all I did was kiss my girlfriend." He heard his dad sigh.

"Do you at least have protection JUST in case?" his dad asked before Adam could argue.

"Yeah dad I got some don't worry."

"Adam… I'm proud of you son you did good with that girl she's good for you and… I like her I approve."

Adam got a bit teared up at hearing his dad say that to him. "Thanks dad that, that means a lot to me."

"Yeah well just don't screw it up" there was the dad Adam knew.

Soon after he hung up and walked back out to the rest of the team. Kristy looked at him with concern but he just smiled and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear "I just texted my mom before she saw the article and explained it was a kiss with my boyfriend and that we're not having sex."

Adam laughed silently.

"That's what my parents were worried about too" he said then he kissed her temple and smiled.

"My mom had already seen it but she knows it was paparazzi" Kristy said smiling back.

"Good because I don't think your mom would hesitate to come up here and talk about it" Adam half teased.

"If you two are done being all goo goo eyes we'd all like to get to the rink in time for warm ups" Jesse said from the doorway. Rolling her eyes smiling Kristy pulled Adam out of the dorms to the van waiting for them.

As soon as Kristy remembered who they were playing today her smile quickly faded, Iceland. The game stared out horrible 3 seconds in and Dean was already kicked out.

This couldn't end well. Kristy watched as her team mates were hit, bashed, and flipped on to the ice. She even took hits to as did Adam but there wasn't anyway to stop it, Iceland was bigger and meaner.

Kristy saw Luis slide straight into the wall and winced in sympathy. He really needs to learn how to stop. In an attempt to get them back on the board Ken was out on the ice, however he took one hard hit and was back on the bench.

They gave it their best but according to Gordon their best wasn't good enough anymore. Soon after that Julie got kicked out of the game too. Fulton was the next attempt at getting on the board.

Adam and Kristy watched from the bench and for the first time ever the goalie caught Fulton's shot. Kristy knew if she could give Adam a chance he could score, coach knew it to because he put them on the ice next.

Kristy took out anyone behind Adam as he got closer to the goal he spun around two guys, made the shot and it went if.

"Yeah we got one!" Adam cheered. What happened next was in slow motion in Kristy's eyes.

Adam's arm was straight out and no matter how fast she moved she couldn't get there before an Iceland player broke his stick right over Adam's wrist.

"No!" Kristy yelled as she heard Adam cry out in pain. So she was at his side with the rest of the team.

"Adam you okay?" the others asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied then the others left him as they cheered.

"You're a bad liar" Kristy said as she got closer to him.

"I'll be okay." She nodded unhappily as he skated back over to the bench. The rest of the game wasn't any better Kristy actually smiled when it was over.

USA lost 12-1 and they were all beyond sore or injured.

~hope you like Kristy's last name I had a little inspiration in picking it :) it's worth it too anyway love reviews so keep sending them~


	13. Chapter 13

The mood in the locker room was beyond dreary and depressing. the whole team sat there in full gear as the coach yelled and said they were pathetic. Kristy was pressed tight against Adam's the team turned on him.

"Coach Stanson knew everything about us they were ready for us" Julie said.

"All you do is drive around in convertibles or talk to the press and sign autographs" Luis said.

"Or hanging with the Iceland lady we saw you two last night" Fulton said dropping the bomb.

"Eatting ice cream with the enemy huh coach" Dead said. The whole team looked at Gordon almost begging him to deny it.

"Hey what I do is none of your business is that clear?" coach said. Everyone was clearly upset by that and they started to take their pads off.

"Don't take those pads off. We have practice now" coach said. It was the worse practice they ever had. Gordon had them do sprints over and over he also split Adam and Kristy up spending them to opposite sides of the line.

Over and over he pushed them. Finally Charlie went up to him.

"You know this isn't very much fun coach."

"Who said it was supposed to be fun?" coach asked.

"You did, when you coached the ducks" Charlie replied.

"I don't see any ducks here Charlie all I see is team USA one loss away from elimination" coach said. Then Gordon looked at the whole team.

"20 more sprints come on lets go, line up come on I'll keep you here all night if I have to. Line up Charlie."

That night Kristy hardly made it to the bed she was so sore and tired she passed out and right before sleep claimed her she remembered Adam wasn't there.

No one could stay awake in class that day. Thankfully Ms. Mckay cancelled their practice. Instead of sleep they all went to the practice field to work-out.

"I say mutiny who's with me?" Goldberg asked.

"Goldberg I'm to tired to mutiny" Dwayne said.

"Come on guys it's not like we couldn't use the conditioning" Kristy said.

"Speak for yourself babe" Dean said.

"Her's names Kristy not babe" Adam spoke up.

"Don't tell me how to talk rich boy" Dean replied shoving Adam. Quickly Kristy stepped between them.

"Enough! You don't ever call me that again, and you, thank you for the respect but cool the temper" Kristy said pointing at Dean and Adam who both looked like they felt bad.

"Hey team USA what are you going to do today? A million jumping jacks?" some kid yelled at them.

"This kids crazier than I am. Now look Fulton..." Dead said starting another fight already. However the kid wasn't giving up.

"I'm sick of seeing team USA getting represented by a bunch of whining babies."

"To bad you can't back up that mouth" Jesse said.

"If my boys were here we'd show you."

"I don't see no boys" Jeses fired back.

"I gotta them waiting grab your gear and lets go play some school yard puck. Or maybe you forgot what it's like to play for real pride." A guard started to drag the kid away.

"Come on you coming or not it's not to far." They all looked at each other and then shrugged.

"What could it hurt?" Charlie said. So the team packed up their gear and followed the kid to the school yard. The kids older brother looked mad and mean.

"My little brother Russ said you guys been choking big time."

"Well your brothers got a big mouth" Jesse said then the whole team backed up.

"He does doesn't he" the guy said as Russ smiled and shrugged.

"So we called ya'll to see what you got."

"Yeah we know you can talk to the press and sign autographs and stuff" Russ said.

"We can do more than that" Luis said back.

"Yeah well we can teach you to play like the real team USA" the older brother said.

"Yeah what would you know about it?" Dean asked.

The other team just grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

The game was hard and fun. The other team was giving USA some tips and pointers. USA did good the other team helped make them better.

Kristy noticed Adam wasn't using his injured wrist 100% and it was showing. The game went on and on slowly USA got better Adam got worse. Kristy knew his wrist hurt so she tried to make up for it so no one else noticed.

However that Russ kid got the puck and when he hit it, it looked awesome. Fulton went over to him and Russ said it was called the knuckle puck.

Soon after that the game ended and team USA got on the bus ready to take them to the rink for their game.

"Thanks" Adam said taking Kristy's hand as they sat down on the bus.

"Adam you need to tell someone about it and get it x-rayed" Kristy said.

"I can't I gotta play Kristy" he replied. He looked determined but also scared so she nodded and let the subject drop.

"Tell me if it gets worse though" she said in a voice that wasn't a question.

Adam smiled knowing she cared. "Yeah I promise." She snuggled against him as they rode to the arena worried about the mood their coach would be in.

Adam slowly rubbed her arm up and down trying to sooth her. Slowly she started to relax against him. When they got out on the ice they learned their coach didn't even show up.

"Hey team we're gonna be great today right? Where's Gordon?" don asked.

"You tell us" Luis said.

"Ms. Mckay!" Charlie yelled as he skated over to her.

After a talk with the ref the team heard yell "What are you waiting for the ice to freeze? Let's play!" So for now team USA had a coach. Luckily Charlie was going to help her coach.

So the game began. Germany started out hard they hit and flipped team USA all over but they couldn't score.

Kristy had to keep all players off Adam's right side away from his injury which she helped him wrap after the other team members had left the locker room.

Soon they heard Ms. Mckay yell for a change up. Not long after that they all heard the duck call, they looked up and there was Gordon.

However when the team ignored him he blew the whistle more then he called all the players in off the ice. The new players were confused some of the ducks were to mad to trust him and some were happy to hear that whistle again.

"Team, guys, I was wrong and I'm sorry. I forgot about the team and the team is all I have. All I want is one more chance just one more shot. I'm back okay believe me" coach said.

Then he gave them a play that was a little odd for the newbie players but the ducks new perfectly. the flying V. They scored they did it. For some reason Kristy had a feeling coach knew about Adam's wrist because he tried not to play him too much.

The next day they had a team meeting outside.

"I've had a lot of distractions since I've been here in LA. This is a distraction" Gordon said holding up a life size cut out of himself. "This is a fire barrel. This is a distraction in a fire barrel. Any questions?" Gordon asked after putting the cut out in the barrel to burn.

The whole team cheered. After that there was a lot of research to do of how the team could get better and learn from past mistakes. They were teaching Luis to stop finally.

Once again practices were fun. During a slap shot day coach started yelling at Adam.

"Banks show me something now!" coach said as Adam tried to get the puck in the net right, his wrist wasn't working. After practice everyone else was leaving Adam and Kristy were the only ones there.

Slowly Kristy took the wrap from Adam and started to wrap his wrist up. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her touch.

"It hurt bad?" she asked being as gentle as she could.

He sighed "Yeah if does."

"Now just think how'd you'd play with two good wrists" Gordon said from behind them.

"Coach it's just a little sore I'm okay" Adam said.

"I should have spotted this sooner. Sorry man I wasn't doing my job" Gordon said.

"Coach I'm fine I can play I swear." So Gordon held out a hockey stick for him.

"The other one" he said when Adam reached for it with his left hand. Slowly Adam grabbed it and held it out straight.

"Now rotate it" coach said. Kristy watched the pain and sadness go over Adam's face as he tried and failed to rotate the stick.

Adam dropped the stick and there were tears in his eyes.

"I have to bench you."

"No your can't do that" Adam said sadly.

"Adam you could injure yourself permanently" coach said.

"You can't bench my I gotta play. All the scouts are here watching me this is my shot" Adam said.

"You're young you're going to have plenty of shots believe me" coach said calmly.

"But my dads counting on me" Adam almost begged.

"I'm sorry" coach said unhappily.

"My dad worked a lot when I was a kid so when he made it to a game i wanted so bad so score 100 goals for him. I spent half the game a nervous wreck my stomach in knots" coach explained.

"That's how I feel" Adam admitted softly.

"That's why and her, you still want to protect her and impress her" coach said looking at Kristy. Adam smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Before he died my dad told me that his happiest times were watching me skate on this pond we had behind out house. He didn't need me to score 100 goals for him. He was proud of me cause I was his son and I did my best. I'm sure that's how your dad feels, I know it is" Gordon told him.

Adam had one tear slide down his cheek and Kristy leaned into him to give him her strength.

"Thanks coach" Adam said softly.

"All right let's go get that wrist x-rayed" coach said.

Adam took Kristy's hand and kissed it then followed Gordon.

Turned out that Adam had a sprained wrist and needed it in a sling for a while and no hockey.

~Loving all the reviews keep them coming~


End file.
